Sharing is a Myth
by XxTheDarkLordxX
Summary: Draco doesn't understand the concept of sharing, but sets out to learn. Sharing turns out to be far harder than he originally believed, but it can be rewarding if he just takes a chance.


**|Warning|** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All rights to the characters are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. The only thing is mine is the way I spin the story. It is for entertainment only and not part of the official storyline.

* * *

Draco listened to Miss McGonagall with his eyes thoughtful and nose scrunched up. 'Sharing is caring'. He had heard that a few times before, but _why_ was it caring? How could giving away your own stuff be fun? It was _his_ to begin with. Shouldn't it stay that way?

Throughout the rest of the lesson Draco watched the other students and wondered if sharing would make them want to be his friend. Normally, his father bought him whatever he wanted—but Draco was beginning to think that wouldn't work with a friend. He was going to be six soon and he was pretty sure a friend should have happened by now.

"Can I use your blue crayon?"

Draco shook his head before he looked up at Seamus. "No." Seamus broke _everything,_ and he even lit a paper on fire outside once that spread to the grass. There was _no_ way Draco was going to share with him.

When Seamus kicked him in the shin, Draco realized that perhaps he really should start learning how to share.

How does one do that?

Draco walked around the grounds and watched the other children play. It was close to lunchtime and he had taken a biscuit out of his box. This was it, this was the day that Draco was going to learn how to share with others.

He just had to find someone worthy of that first.

Draco quickly walked past Seamus, not bothering to give him any thought. Dean was Seamus' best friend so that was a no as well. When he saw Pansy, he debated about sharing his biscuit with her, but then he saw her lick the dirt. _Ew_. No, if he was going to share, it would be with someone who was smarter than that.

Just when he was going to give up, because none of his classmates were good enough, Draco saw Harry playing by himself.

Harry was quiet and didn't talk much, but that was okay because Draco knew he was smart. Definitely smart enough to not lick dirt. He didn't know much about Harry other than that the teacher liked him more. That was okay, his father always said people don't like those who are superior. Whatever that meant.

As Draco got closer to the patch of dirt Harry was sitting on, he began to get nervous. It wasn't until kind green eyes peered up at him that he panicked and blurted, "Would you like to have my biscuit? I'm learning to share."

When Harry tilted his head to the side, Draco almost let out a little laugh. "Only if you have half too. Sharing goes both ways."

Draco gasped, no one had ever shared with him before! Was this how it was supposed to go? "Thank you!"

Harry laughed before slowly taking the biscuit from Draco's fingers and breaking it in half. "Silly! I should be saying that, not you."

The statement had Draco biting his lip. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to argue that, but this was the moment that Draco knew Harry was unlike anyone he had ever met.

Sharing _was_ caring.

* * *

Sharing was _not_ caring. Draco huffed when Ernie never gave back his markers. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. How come when he shared things with Harry it went well? Why wasn't it the same with other people?

Draco had waited for other people to begin sharing with him now that he fully understood the concept, but when that didn't happen, he felt his lip tremble.

Why didn't anyone like him? He learned to share!

The sound of the Miss McGonagall dismissing them for the day had Draco running out of the room and not stopping till he reached the staircase leading into the school. He collapsed down before his control snapped and he began crying.

"Hey," A voice had Draco jumping in fright as he looked up into kind eyes. "Are you alright?"

"No!" Draco cried out, wishing that life wasn't so _hard._

"I think that's Narcissa's kid," a new voice whispered, but Draco was too distracted by kind brown eyes looking at him in a way that no other adult ever had. Was this how parents were supposed to look too?

"What's the problem?" The kind man asked as he knelt on the ground in front of Draco.

Draco sniffed before wiping his nose on his sleeve—something his mother would be upset at. "Miss McGonagall says sharing is caring, but it's a lie!"

When the kind man's friend snorted, Draco decided that he wasn't going to like him.

"I shared with Ernie and he never gave me my stuff back! I tried to share with Zacharias, but he laughed at me! No one shares with me back, and I don't get it. If sharing is supposed to be caring, then how come no one else cares?"

He watched the two adults trade looks before the mean one also kneeled down. "Listen kid, what you got to understand is that the world is full of jerks."

"Sirius!" The kind man scolded, arms crossing over his chest. "What kind of lesson is that?"

Sirius shook his head firmly. "Remus, I've got this." The man slowly reached out a hand and wiped Draco's tears. "The thing with sharing, is that not everyone will be as nice as you. Not everyone is going to want to share back."

Draco frowned as he threw his hands into the air. "But that's not fair!" When they both chuckled, he slumped down in defeat.

"It takes time to learn who you want to share with." When Draco opened his mouth, Sirius shushed him. "But sharing _can_ be caring if done properly. If people aren't sharing with you back, then that's not something _you_ are doing wrong. That's on _them_. Don't let a few rude people stop you from being kind to others."

Draco bit his lip as he thought it over. Maybe Sirius was right.

Remus cleared his throat. "Sometimes, you will find yourself sharing with others and not _wanting_ anything in return. Just because you give someone something, doesn't mean that they _owe_ you anything."

Draco didn't like the sound of that. If he was going to share, then shouldn't it automatically mean that they will share with him too?

"There's got to be a time when sharing worked for you," Sirius continued, eyes just as kind as Remus. Perhaps Sirius wasn't as mean as he looked.

A smile formed on Draco's face and he looked down at his hands. "I shared my biscuit with Harry, but he wouldn't take it unless we ate it together."

"I think I'm going to cry," Sirius gasped out, hand clutching his chest dramatically. "Hear that Remus? Our boy is growing up."

Draco wasn't sure what they were talking about, but he was beginning to like them.

"That just means we raised Harry right."

Before Draco could ask if that meant they were Harry's parents, he could hear his name being yelled.

Draco stood up as thundering feet could be heard. He only had a few seconds to see Harry's messy hair before the other boy jumped at him.

"Draco!" Harry laughed in Draco's ear when they almost fell over. "I heard about Ernie and Zacharias. Miss McGonagall said she will get your markers back, but until then, you can have mine."

That had Draco closing his eyes and holding on to Harry tightly. "Only if we can share them."

Harry squeezed him back. "Oh! I also made you something."

It took a few moments of Harry digging into his bag before his friend pulled out a piece of paper.

Draco smiled when he could see his name above a yellow stick figure. The 'a' in his name was backward and he wasn't too sure he really looked like the stick figure, but it was a gift and Draco _loved_ it.

"But I didn't get you anything," Draco worried as he bit his lip.

Harry shrugged, smiling in a way that Draco knew was his new favorite thing to see. "I know. You don't have to get me anything."

Draco peered up at Remus and wondered if this is what the man meant. When Remus sighed happily and nodded his head, Draco realized that sharing was a lot more complicated than he originally believed.

"Thank you, Harry."

When Harry hugged him tightly again, Draco decided that he was going to share everything with Harry one day. _Everything._

"Now I might cry," Remus whispered, clutching Sirius' hand.

* * *

As the years passed, Draco never really did like sharing with people. At least those who weren't Harry. Despite the selfish ways of others, Draco couldn't help but remember Remus and Sirius' advice.

Sharing with Harry was easy. It was never a hardship giving Harry anything. They were best friends, and no one understood Draco like Harry did.

"What do you guys want from the diner?" Sirius asked Harry and Draco as he pulled on his jacket. "If I go now, I will avoid the early dinner rush."

"I want my usual," Draco called as he began working on his homework. "But extra pickles."

Sirius paused before shooting Remus a look of confusion. "Kid, you don't like pickles."

Draco rolled his eyes at the nickname. He wasn't a kid, he was ten, thank you very much. "I know that, but Harry likes them."

Harry grinned goofily before turning to Sirius. "I want the same thing, but without pickles." When Sirius lifted his hands in a silent demand for an explanation, Harry shrugged. "We are sharing."

It took a moment before Sirius understood. "Why not just order it how you usually do, and then no one will need to share anything? That's the whole point of having your own separate meals."

"Sirius," Remus chided firmly, mouth curled in amusement. "Let them share in peace."

"Whatever," sighed Sirius heavily. "Our children are fucking weird."

"Language!" Harry and Draco yelled before bursting into laughter at the deadpan expression on Sirius' face.

Draco felt his cheeks pink up at Sirius' words. It was nice being considered a part of the family. It was a shame his own parents weren't as welcoming.

"Hey, Draco," Harry whispered, eyeing Remus kiss Sirius goodbye. "Want to play the new game I just got? It's only single player, but we can share—" he paused to peer back at Remus. "We can always finish our homework later."

Draco smiled, forever thankful that Harry was his best friend.

* * *

"What are you wearing?" The sneer that was palpable in his father's voice had Draco clenching his fists tightly.

Draco looked down at the Star Wars shirt and grinned. "It's Harry's favorite shirt. He's sharing it with me." He supposed it could be seen as a gift, but he had given Harry his own favorite shirt and this to him was just how they shared things.

"Give it back, burn it, throw it away, I don't care what you do, just don't wear it."

"No."

There was a silence as his father put down the newspaper and glared at him over the breakfast table. "What do you mean no?"

"It's an exclamation, usually used to give a negative answer." When his father clenched the newspaper so tightly that it ripped the pages, Draco knew he was pushing it. "I'm keeping it." It was Harry's and that meant more to him than whatever stupid notion his father had in his head.

As Draco made his way towards his bedroom, he heard his father call out angrily, "Stop giving your clothes to your charity case."

In spite, Draco stormed to his closet and grabbed every expensive piece of clothing and bundled it into his school bag.

He waited until he could hear the sound of his father going into the study for the day before he jumped out his window and made his way towards Harry's house.

As Draco approached the Lupin-Black house, he pulled out the key Remus gave him last year for his 14th birthday.

"I'm home!" He called out, smiling when he could hear Harry running down the stairs to greet him. A passing glance of messy hair was his only warning before he his arms were full of his best friend. The bag hit the floor, causing Remus and Sirius to come investigate.

"Are you moving in?" Sirius wondered as he opened up the bag without asking for any kind of permission.

Draco held on to Harry when his friend stepped away to leave. He wasn't ready to let go just yet. "I brought you dishrags."

Sirius arched his brows as he pulled out the jumble of silk shirts. "I _always_ wanted sheer dishrags. Expensive ones to boot. Remus, cancel my birthday, I already got my gift."

Draco allowed Harry to pull away before he walked to Sirius and hugged him as well. Sirius was never one to pry and that was something Draco loved about the man.

Remus pushed Sirius out of the way to hug Draco too. "You always have a home here, with us. We might not be Harry, but we know how to share as well. This house is yours too."

The reminder had tears stinging Draco's eyes, but he nodded his head and held on tightly.

"I think I'm going to cry," Harry squeaked before he hugged Draco too, causing Sirius to join in on the family group hug.

* * *

It took many screaming matches to keep his parents from hiring a private tutor and restricting Draco to the house. He wanted to finish school with Harry and nothing his parents thought was going to change his mind.

"He's just one insignificant child, Draco." His mother admonished, not bothering to look up from her fourth glass of wine. "You will find far better friends if you will just cease being stubborn and go abroad."

Draco stood up rapidly, not caring that it upturned his dinner plate. They had never understood him, never bothered to even _try_. "Harry isn't insignificant! He's my best friend, my—" He bit his lip to stop from saying more than that. It wasn't that he was afraid of what they would say, it wasn't as if they could be _more_ ashamed than they already were. Draco had long ago given up hope of having their approval, let alone love.

The problem was his own feelings. Harry had been his best friend since the day they shared a biscuit together. Somewhere along the way—and Draco refused to believe it was instantaneous—Harry had come to mean so much more than that.

Draco didn't bother continuing his argument, just gave up completely and stormed away.

As he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, he wondered if it was a mistake to share your heart. That wasn't something that could be replaced.

Whether Draco liked it or not, Harry held a piece of him. A piece that Draco was reluctant to give. If he didn't open himself up, then there was no chance of getting hurt. For the first time in a long time, Draco didn't want to share.

* * *

It got harder and harder to hide his emotions. Draco wished that Harry wasn't so charming. Everything his best friend did had his own heart beating faster and his palms sweating nervously.

"Hey," Harry called, causing Draco to jump a little as he approached the school entrance. Despite graduation looming around the corner, and their futures undecided, Draco couldn't help but treasure every single moment with Harry.

"I got you this," Harry mumbled, shoving a bag with Draco's favorite bakery on it. "Knew you got up late by the way you didn't message me, which means you missed breakfast."

Draco's heart skipped several beats and he knew that he could no longer lie to himself. He was in love. Utterly in love with his best friend. His dorky friend that could quote every line of Star Wars and name every constellation in the sky.

To distract himself from the horrible revelation, Draco pulled out two scones and offered Harry one. "Want to share?"

Harry's smile was still his favorite thing to see, only now, it caused his stomach to jolt and his heart to race.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Draco entered the house and walked straight to Remus. His mind was a mess and he just hoped that Remus could help.

"Harry isn't here. He has a math club meeting and will be late," Remus informed him, not looking up from a book that was no doubt boring.

"Yeah, because he's a nerd," Sirius yelled from the kitchen, causing Draco to snicker.

When Draco didn't say anything, Remus glanced up. "You know his schedule better than we do, what's going on?"

Draco fidgeted nervously, before sighing deeply. If he couldn't tell them, then there was no way he was going to be able to tell Harry.

"How do you share something, but keep it guarded at the same time?"

He watched Remus' brows furrow. "Depends on what you are sharing. Is it tangible enough to hold?"

Draco shook his head. "But it's just as real."

Remus pulled Draco forward until he could wrap his arms around him. "Love is rewarding and beautiful to share—especially when it's returned."

It wasn't a surprise that Remus knew what he had meant. "But it's easily breakable."

Remus sighed before running his fingers through Draco's hair, ignoring the way Draco tried moving his head in disapproval. "You have to find the right person to share it with, that's all."

"Biscuits and hearts are two different things," Draco whispered in the only way he could own up to anything.

Remus tightened his hold on Draco. "The sentiment and faith behind both are the same."

Draco just hoped that was true.

* * *

"Did you hear the theme for this year's dance?" Draco asked as they headed towards their last class of the day. His nerves were high, because he was going to do it. He was going to ask Harry to the dance later in the week. All he needed was a stupidly cheesy way to do it, that was the norm, wasn't it? Social events weren't really his thing.

Harry snorted as he gestured to the posters that were tacked up every few feet. "Yule ball. It's supposed to be fun, at least _Lockhart_ says so."

Draco rolled his eyes. "He only says that because he organizes the bloody thing every year." He took a deep breath, pausing outside of their advanced chemistry class. "Were you thinking of going?"

When Harry rubbed the back of his neck, Draco was beginning to wonder what would be making his friend so nervous.

"Actually, Luna asked me to go with her."

Draco's breath caught as his heart began to shatter. "Lovegood?" They weren't even friends, not really. He knew that Harry sometimes partnered with her in a few classes, but he didn't think anything of it. It wasn't as if Harry ever talked about her much.

"Yeah, she was talking about how she has never been to a dance before and how it would be cool if we went as—"

Draco backed away, not bothering to finish the conversation. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Snape pause at his desk, but Draco ignored him _and_ Harry as he made his way down the hall and out of the school altogether.

It was stupid leaving so early. If he was caught, he could get an infraction towards graduation, but Draco's mind wasn't focused on that.

Draco took off running, the only destination in mind was one he knew would be welcome. It wasn't as if he could go the manor and hash it out with his parents.

It wasn't too clear how he had managed to make it in one piece as his eyes filled, causing the scenery to become blurry.

Draco knocked on the door repeatedly and harshly, not stopping to find his key anywhere.

When Sirius opened the door, anger visibly melting at the sight of him, Draco pushed past and entered the kitchen.

"Kid, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in—"

Draco ignored Sirius in favor of seeing Remus.

"You lied," Draco choked out, tears spilling. "You said if I shared it with the right person, then it would be okay."

Remus closed his eyes briefly before pulling Draco into a bone-crushing hug.

"How do I get it back?" Draco croaked. "I don't want to share anymore. I don't want this. I need my heart back." He wanted to murder the person who said that sharing was caring. It was a bloody myth.

Before Remus or Sirius could say anything, the sound of someone running had Draco tensing.

"Draco," Harry panted, clearly having run after him. If Draco wasn't so upset, he would be touched that Harry faced the wrath of Snape by leaving.

When Remus took a step back, Draco felt betrayed. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. None of this. Harry was always the only one he could share everything with, it hadn't crossed his mind how devastating it would be when that would stop.

"I don't know what I did," Harry whispered, pain so tangible that Draco turned around to look at him.

Harry's face crumpled at the sight of Draco's tears. "I'm sorry! I wish I could understand. You know I would never intentionally hurt you."

The apology was heartfelt, but Draco couldn't let Harry say it, not when he hadn't done anything wrong. "You don't owe me anything, Harry." He recalled Remus' advice when he had been a child. "Just because I love you, doesn't mean that you have to return the sentiment." He looked down at his hands as the tears formed again.

"You love me?" The wonder in Harry's voice had Draco wishing his eyes weren't blurring, it was hard to read his best friend's face.

Denying it would be pointless. Draco nodded his head, wishing it wasn't so pitiful. Unrequited love was for losers.

"Sirius, let's give them some space." Remus tried pulling Sirius out of the room, but the man shook his head.

"You are crazy if you think I am missing this, it's just getting good."

Draco tuned out the sound of Remus forcibly removing Sirius out of the kitchen—he was too busy wishing he was anywhere but here. Hell, even the company of his father would be preferable.

"Draco," Harry breathed, stepping forward. "I have been in love with you since the moment you offered me your biscuit when we were five."

Draco snapped his head up, breath rattling in his chest. " _What?_ " He himself hadn't realized his feelings till a few years ago.

"Or maybe it was when you snuck out of your house when we were nine and you declared that you would use your inheritance to buy me the world." Draco felt his ears heat up and he wished Harry would stop.

Harry took a step closer. "Perhaps it was when I gave you my dirty old jacket and you smiled so beautifully that I slipped and fell."

"I just thought you were clumsy," Draco whispered, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, not daring to really believe what was being said.

"Or when Carrow and his sister bullied me, you hacked into your father's legal cases and threatened to blackmail their parents if they didn't stop."

Draco shrugged, face long ago succumbing to embarrassment. "It worked, didn't it?"

Harry moved until he was a few inches away. "I have loved you for so long, Draco."

The truth shining in green eyes had Draco launching at Harry, arms wrapping around his neck. "But what about Lovegood?"

"Luna?" Harry whispered, confusion evident. "She's just a friend. That's what I was telling you. Luna has never been to a school dance before, and she wanted to go as friends."

Draco was thankful his face was hidden in Harry's chest, otherwise he would have been embarrassed even further. "Oh."

Harry laughed in realization. "You thought I liked Luna? I don't really know her."

That had been the argument Draco had tried to point out to himself, but his heart had been too bruised.

"I can always cancel and go with you, if you'd like?"

Draco was an arse most days, but he wasn't that cruel. "No, I'll find a friend too." He pulled away to peer into Harry's eyes. "We can have our own dance later."

Harry furrowed his brows. "I didn't know you had any friends besides me."

"Oi! I will have you know—" Draco paused when he realized that Harry was right. "Shut it," he commanded when Harry threw his head back and laughed loudly. He just didn't like people, could never get along with others well.

Sirius opened the door a crack, peering in. "Laughter, does that mean you have announced your impending marriage?"

Harry and Draco looked away from each other, suddenly shy.

"Sirius, leave them be." Remus pushed Sirius through the door—smiling widely at the way they still had their arms around each other.

"You decided to share after all," Remus told Draco, pride evident on his features.

Draco looked to Harry, ignoring his confused expression to cup his cheek.

"Yeah, I did." He smiled softly. "You were right all along."

Sharing his heart was just as easy as sharing the biscuit, but also held far more consequences. Draco knew that Harry would keep it safe and would even give his heart in return.

* * *

Draco sighed in frustration as he passed several students. It couldn't be this hard to find a friend to take to the yule ball.

When Ernie came into view, Draco shook his head in disgust—he still hadn't forgiven him for never returning his markers when they were five. Grudges were something Draco was rather good at.

The sight of Pansy always brought back the memory of her licking dirt. She wouldn't do.

It was pitiful how little he could actually tolerate people. If it wasn't for his friendship with Harry, Draco probably would have let his parents send him abroad. Just when Draco was going to give up and go to the stupid thing stag, he took in the sight of the new transfer student.

"Longbottom!" Draco jogged forward, ignoring the way Longbottom's eyes widened to something that looked a lot like fear.

Normally, he would have started a conversation, but Draco didn't care for things like that when it was strangers. "Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" When Longbottom gaped, Draco snorted. "As… acquaintances that is." Friends wasn't the right descriptor here.

The sheer relief on Longbottom's face was actually insulting. Draco knew damn well that he was a catch—Longbottom was lucky he was even asking.

"What would the night entail?" Longbottom asked, adjusting the strap of his bag nervously.

Draco nodded his head once in approval. That was actually wise to get the information up front. "I might dance with you, depends on my mood. A good portion of my time will be spent ogling my boyfriend from afar and up close, and I will definitely be spiking Filch's punch."

Longbottom tilted his head to the side, regarding Draco closely. "Can I help with the punch?"

Draco smirked before throwing his arm around the boy's shoulders. "We might just leave this dance as friends, Longbottom."

* * *

It wasn't until halfway through the night that Draco really got to dance with Harry. It had surprised him when no one seemed to be shocked about the two of them as a couple. Pansy had assumed they had been together for years, and Dean told him that he thought they were going to get married right out of school. It was interesting that everyone could see what neither of them had.

"How's your night going?" Draco whispered, laying his head on Harry's shoulder, not bothering to care that they were slow dancing to an upbeat song. "Did you decide to elope with Lovegood and leave me with Longbottom?"

The harsh snort Harry released had Draco hiding a smile in his boyfriend's neck. "Hardly. She's a good friend, and I do believe Luna is having fun."

"But?" Draco prompted, tightening his hold on Harry.

"But she's not you. I would have loved to have gone with you."

Draco grinned before raising his head to peer into Harry's eyes. "You utter sap." His grin widened when he could tell that Harry was embarrassed. "Well, you have me for however long you like. Plenty of time for other opportunities."

When Harry bit his lip and looked away, Draco cupped his cheek and made sure to maintain eye contact. "What?"

"What if I want to keep you forever?"

Despite the school rules for public displays of attention, Draco captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss. A few noises of interest could be heard, but he tuned them out when Harry's tongue touched his bottom lip.

A pointed cough drew them apart and Draco smirked at the flustered substitute teacher assigned to chaperone them. "I'd apologize Mister Weasley, but as soon as you leave, I'll do it again."

Harry's laughter was worth the threat of detention come Monday morning.

Draco kissed Harry's cheek before taking a step back when he caught sight of Lovegood. "Your date is returning."

"I'll see you at home?" Harry asked, eyes already begging.

The question had Draco's heart filling with love. The Lupin-Black household had always been his home, but Draco was beginning to think that home was wherever Harry was.

"Always," Draco returned, nodding once to Lovegood.

"Careful," warned Lovegood as her eyes traveled across the dance floor. "I do believe someone spiked the punch." It was whispered as if it were a secret.

Draco looked towards Longbottom and smirked when the boy lifted his fingers in an okay sign. "How deplorable. Can't trust anyone these days."

The sound of Harry's laughter filled his ears all the way back to his own date. As Draco spent time getting to know Longbottom, he realized that he could share more of his life with others that weren't Harry. It would be difficult, since he wasn't one to trust easily. But Neville was different, someone that could be a good friend if given the chance.

At least Neville had never taken someone else's markers.

* * *

The sound of arguing had Harry and Draco pausing by the front door as they slowly closed it. It was their first surprise visit from Uni and they had been hoping to surprise Sirius and Remus.

"Come on!" Sirius cried out in frustration. "Just one bite, that's all I'm asking for."

Remus snorted derisively. "Go get your own, you lazy wanker."

"Yours tastes better." Even from where they stood, Draco knew that Sirius was pouting.

When Remus didn't say anything, the sounds of Sirius stomping through the house could be heard. "How is that Harry and Draco can share everything, but you are so stingy with your chocolate?" Muffled complaints of 'just one bite' could be heard as Sirius rummaged through the cabinets.

Harry let out a muffled laugh before wrapping his arms around Draco. "That's because Draco and I are mature."

There was a crash from the kitchen before Sirius came running out with a wide smile on his face. Remus wasn't too far behind.

They were both pulled into a group hug. "What are doing home? Narcissa said you weren't coming home until the end of next semester."

Draco winced at the fact Sirius had talked to his mother. "I just didn't want to see my parents." They hadn't been supportive of his decision to move in with Harry at all.

"Well," Remus began, clearing his throat. "We are happy to see you. We've missed you both."

"I didn't," argued Sirius, still clutching them tightly.

"Lie," Harry and Draco countered in unison, matching grins lighting up their faces.

Draco stepped away and began moving their bags further into the house. "I imagine he cried when we left. Please make my day and tell me Sirius sobbed."

Sirius narrowed his eyes before turning to Remus. "If you say anything, I will hide all the Halloween candy I stashed around the house."

That had Remus laughing before he pulled his husband into his arms. "That's not very nice. Sharing is caring, didn't you know that?"

Harry and Draco laughed so loud that it had Remus and Sirius sharing a grin.

"We raised them right," Remus whispered, nuzzling Sirius' cheek.

"I think I might cry," came Sirius' exclamation as he looked up to where Harry and Draco had left the room.

"Knew it!" Draco yelled from Harry's bedroom.

No matter how old Draco got, he still had problems sharing. Whether it was with strangers, friends or even family. Harry tended to be the exception. So much of their life had been spent together and things became blurred along the way as to what belonged to who.

But when Harry asked Draco to share the rest of his life with him, Draco's shout of affirmation had been his easiest decision yet.

As they declared to always love each other, in sickness and in health, everyone cried—especially Sirius.

A few guests had furrowed brows when sharing was added into the vows, but to Harry and Draco, it only made sense.

Their friendship began with sharing, their youth had continued the lesson and their adulthood had embraced it.

Most days, Draco would stick to the belief that sharing was a myth, but one look at Harry and he knew that Miss McGonagall had been right.

Sharing _is_ caring.

 **A/N:** _I had a lot of fun with this. I just had this idea that Draco really wouldn't understand how to share things and then my mind started wondering what that would be like if things were a little different._

 _I really hope you enjoyed this! I will see you next time!_

 **-XxTheDarkLordxX**


End file.
